Instinct
by Distopia
Summary: They never intended for them to be stable. In the end, nature takes care of her own.... ONE-SHOT, drabble about poke-morphs.


Series: Pokemon

Genre: Supernatural / Mystery

Author: Aethyrial Flame

Summary: Instinct is the one thing that rules all creatures, and this one thing has driven him insane, blend of human and pokèmon that he is… ONE-SHOT collection

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon, the idea of pokemorphs, but I do own my pretty little Umbreon.

Just wanted to do something random and violent to do with pokemorphs. They all go, "omg I am the ultimate angst EMO cuz !11 team rokzts is all chazn me!1" …Okay maybe not ALL of them are like that, but anyway you don't see much different as the ideas go. Team Rocket makes Pokemorphs, end of picture. Yeah well I think that's a load of crap, so I made a psychopathic pokemorph grins> And our little girl isn't exactly what she seems, either…

I'll just make a series of one-shots about pokemorphs, I think. Probably with my darling little girl, so yeah…. Enjoy.

---

"Kiss me,"

She murmurs against his lips, giving that breathy little sigh that she just _knows_ drives him wild. He chances a nervous glance backward, sees golden eyes in the darkness. Gives in.

"Oooh, _yes_,"

Is her hissed exultation, and he gasps and moans as she grinds her lithe body against his. Silk ripples under his fingers, and they rove eagerly, detached from the commands of his mind. Those haunting golden eyes flicker and dim, before blazing brighter than before.

They move closer.

"Mmm, like _that_."

He wonders how she knows how to say it like that, the perfect little hitch in her breath when he daringly slips his hands beneath her shirt. Round spheres wobble dangerously, before she carelessly flings aside the belt securing them about her narrow waist.

"Take me now, oh, oh!"

She cries, and his lip curls in disgust, teeth golden in the dim light.

Somehow, buy some long hidden instinct, she gains an inkling of his intent. Pauses. Looks at him, eyes wide and wondering. He bares his teeth at her, savouring the fear that fills her eyes, wondering what her blood will taste like.

Sickly sweet copper-iron, the bittersweet perfume that haunts his body for weeks afterward, or maybe a harsh iron stink, spurting in great gouts and staining his hands red.

Gold flashes and dims, flickering with silver fire as it stares at him from the darkness. She gives off artful little moans, full of shallow artifice. He can feel his rage building, like an inferno that threatens to explode within him.

Considers. Gives in.

With a hiss, he lets the power surge and buck, exploding in a violent display of silver light that will blind any machine nearby, and any organic creature for an hour at least.

Her eyes are closed. He wonders at this with a detached sort of curiosity, fangs grazing his lower lip, inky black swallowing gold-and-silver as he stares at her. Finally, he cannot bear it any longer.

Beneath his hands, her supple body bends and twists, and the beast within him roars, So close, nearly there, hot blood gushing into his mouth and sweat death screams in his ears-

There is a sickening crack, and the girl steps away from him, pretty face cold with indifference. His body spasms, energy crackling along its length. He jerks to face her, clawed hands ripping up great lengths of grass, golden-silver eyes finally making out the details that eluded him before.

Green eyes, a fierce colour that rivalled the forest surrounding them for intensity. Black hair swirling around her, almost lost to the gloom that had previously hidden his movements. Lithe, slender body, naked to his eyes and touch…

Claws. Fangs- _tail_. She smirks, brings her fingers to her mouth. Licks his blood from them. Sickly sweet copper-iron floods his mouth as his body fights to correct the vicious, twisted angle of his neck. His heels slam against the ground, and his elbow dislocates on a flat rock.

"F-f-fuck-king _b-bitch_-"

He slurs, fighting deaths hold, desperately trying to find some way to reach her, those smooth limbs so close and he can almost touch them, can smell the blood pounding in her delicate veins and god it would be sweet, like all the others.

"Die."

She murmurs, and her perfect little foot caves his skull in.

Afterwards, she scatters her clothes around the clearing, artfully decorating them with splashes of the fallen creatures blood. The red-and-white spheres she smashes with a rock, and she scatters the contents of his pockets for good measure.

Finally, she is done, and false dawn has limned the sky in grey before she is satisfied. Then the lithe young girl with dark hair disappears, leaving a golden ringed feline in its wake.

"Eon!"

It cries to the night, and the ghosts of the pokemorph's victims let out haunting cries as they acknowledge her command. One buy one, they sink into the earth, red eyes blazing behind them.

Face expressionless, the Umbreon turns, and melts back into the forest.

---

Just in case anyone was wondering, our dear little boy pokemorph has gone insane. So our darling girl pokemorph killed him. Maybe she'll eat the next one…


End file.
